Control
by DarkPoet89
Summary: Terra has found her control is still not what she'd like it to be. In an effort to gain what she needs, she ask the teammate that constantly has a similar problem. Terra/Raven Centric, NOT YURI....least not yet, maybe.


Disclaimer: i do not own Teen Titans nor any of it's characters. if I did indeed so, Raven would look even sexier than she does.

This is a fanfic that I had n mind for a while, but just now got time to do. It's set between the time terra came back and when Slade set her to betray the others. That's a must change

Chapter One

Terra stared at the door with uncomfortable uncertainty. She knew asking this would hurt her in the eyes of her teammate, or mates, if they found out. She knew that it was something she was ashamed of, that she should even have come back because of it. She knew though, she'd be better off than simply going along as she was. She reached up, but back down again. She was nervous, what if Raven did what she feared. What would the others think. She continued with her actions for another two minutes before the door creaked open minutely and a hood head looked out at her from the dark.

"What?" came the cold reply from the blue appareled Titan. Terra swallowed and gave her a once over unconsciously. For her initial appearance, Raven was truly good looking. She hid her features underneath a cape and hood, hiding her face. Though, as terra thought about it, Raven wore a leotard underneath her cape, while covered most of the time, when she flew fast anyone could see her legs. Pale, grey in appearance, but still able to look smooth and…

"Gah!" Terra shook her head and looked back up at Raven, who, if she noticed Terra's gaze, didn't comment on it. Terra felt slightly embarrassed, not only for letting her thoughts travel, but also for just standing there like an idiot. She took a deep breath and put a hand up in a lame greeting. "Uh, hi…uhm, Raven…I just…"

"If you're going to just mumble, I'm closing the door again…" Before it slid all the way terra started.

"Wait! I just wanted to ask you could you…" she muttered the rest, but Raven caught the edges of it and gave her a curious look. Terra sighed. "I said 'could you help me with control of...my…powers…" she ended in an almost whisper. Raven gave her a hard gaze, before opening her mouth.

"I thought you said you had control of your powers?" Terra flinched at it, though it wasn't really that harsh, he then rubbed her arm.

"Well…ya know, my control isn't, exactly, perfect…I still have a ways to go…I thought, since, ya know, you meditate, you could help me…maybe?" Terra looked to the side, obviously embarrassed. Raven considered her position: She could say no, and tell Robin, putting her abilities into further question by the group. That wouldn't be far. Than she thought of the months they'd been around each other. Terra, by far, was one of the more tolerable ones of the group, tied with Robin. Raven had no ill will toward her really. Terra thought she was done for, and the team would kick her out, but the silence gave way to the sound of Raven's door sliding all the way open, signifying the blonde to go inside.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Going into Raven's room always made Terra uncomfortable, though she'd been inside a few times. The always permanent shadows, coupled with the eerie dolls and to finish the look, a crowned arch over Raven's bed, similar in style to how the sorceress wore her hood. terra shivered lightly, but calmed down soon enough. Raven glided over the floor, stopping in front of her bed, before whirling around to face the geomancer.

"The problem that is brought up is that our powers are different. You move the earth, while mines is a combination of telekinesis, my family lineage, and the training from the monks of Azarath." She left out that her family lineage was half demonic, though she was sure Terra could get it. Tera fidgeted nervously, wondering what could Raven be leading up to. That she couldn't help her, if that was the case, Raven would've just closed the door on Tera and she'd be talking to Robin about this later. She was about to ask when the Pale-skinned girl before her held up one finger. "There is one thing...or rather two, which are similar between us. One is that we have to concentrate our powers our they'll go out of control, unlike the others on our team..." Terra was sure Raven meant Beast Boy and Starfire, the two wilder titans, whom could go off the handle with their abilities and only do that much better. She thought of what would happen if her and Raven did that. Earthquakes and Unstoppable Hurricanes came to mind, she shuddered.

"The second..." Raven continued, snapping Terra from her less than happy thoughts. "...is that our abilities are, while not controlled per say, are connected to our emotions." Terra blinked, again, and a third time, before she mentally kicked herself. Why didn't she ever stop to think on it. Whenever she felt nervous, the ground would shake, if angered, she could cause a lot more damage, and when confident, she found almost no problem with control. The problem was she wasn't always confident, or, that her confidence wasn't enough and she'd cause something unexpected to happen. So far she'd been good at covering it up as on purpose, but it still would catch up to her if she didn't get help. Raven watched the emotions run through her face like it was the easiest thing in the world, which, at the moment, it was (she is an empath, afterall).

"So," Terra spoke after a moment, "how does that help me?"

"Two ways, either one, we can meditate together, though that will be hard for you. My meditation is a mantra, the words I've use as my anchor spell for stronger magic. You don't use a mantra, while not needed, the rythmic wording helps to calm your mind, allowing better focus. You'll just have to focus on your powers, where they come from, how they work." Terra could already feel a yawn coming up. It wasn't that she didn't like meditation, Raven's style. She thought it was pretty cool, to be honest. The problem was she wasn't good at sitting still and focusing. "What's the other way?" Terra asked, semi-politely.

"The other way, is that we go into your mind." Raven stated evenly. "Your mind holds your emotions, the ones you show on your face-" terra blushes "-and the ones that stay inside, where no one ses them, and sometimes not even you can understand them. We'll go inside your mind, to have a physical representation of what's in there." Terra nodded at first,t hen thought about it. While she didn't want to be, she was here on not so pure intentions. Wouldn't there be something in her mind that would show that. She rolled it over in her head, that was a bad way of letting the person in front of her learn about what she'd been doing those months before returning. "Er...I think we could trying meditation. Is it just doing what you do though?" Raven shook her head.

"My way of meditation is what works for me. Meditation is simply being able to get into a calm place inside yourself, and focus. I'm sure you could do it on your own, though I'm guessing there's a snag that you had to come to me with." Terra laughed nervously. "Lemme guess...you're as bad as Beast Boy when it comes to Sitting still." Terra scowled a bit, but wiped it off her face.

"not that bad...I just can't get excited about not moving my body." Raven chuckled lightly, and Terra felt herself relax immensely just hearing it. She blinked, never hearing Raven laugh like that before. "Well..." Raven said, "you do control earth, it doesn't move, on it's own, at least. Hmm, that would be a perfect example of how you should try. Alright Terra...I'll help you." Terra's mouth opened, but failed to emit words. Raven had still been mulling it over, but it was official. Raven was gonna help her control her powers. She almost pulled a starfire and hugged her teammate breathless, but refrained and opted for a really big grin instead.

"Really Raven! Thank you so much, you won't regret it." Raven nodded, but said nothing more, as the alaram went off. They both went into mission mode as Raven warped them both from her room into the commons. Terra was the first to speak up, "What's up Robin?"

Robin's face looked grim "trouble, and lots of it." Training...would have to wait.

**I know, I know, you hate me for the cliff hanger. well here's my response to that: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!**

**Reviews please, oh and before you ask, I'm not yet sure this will be a Raven/Terra yuri, or just Raven-Terra centric. I'm gonna keep it T rated until that is figured out.**


End file.
